Her Return
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Set in the Fairy Academy OVA: [The library had always been their spot. It had been where they first met when he was trying to study and she offered to help him. It broke her heart when she went to study abroad.] Lisanna returns to Fairy Academy with the wish to get back together with her ex-boyfriend, Natsu. Maybe the magic of the library will help them mend their broken bond? NaLi


**Set in the Fairy Academy OVA. My first Natsanna/NaLi one-shot (does anyone else agree that Natsanna is a better couple name?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (if only!) and I don't own the cover image (I wish!)**

* * *

Her Return

* * *

The library had always been their spot. It had been where they first met when he was trying to study and she offered to help him. It broke her heart when she went to study abroad. But now she was back and hoping to get back together with him. That was, if he would have her. She hadn't even told him she was back but here she was, standing in the library, hoping he'd come by and see her.

"Lisanna?"

She turned her head to see him standing in the hallway outside of the library and she smiled. He hadn't changed a bit, from his unironed shirt to his treasured scarf from his foster father. Yep, Natsu Dragneel hadn't changed at all.

"Hey, Natsu, it's been a while," Lisanna said, smiling at him.

"You didn't tell me you were back," he said, walking over to her with his hands in his pockets "How long's it been? Three months? More?"

"Four and a half months actually," she said, leaning against the bookshelf.

They stood in silence for a moment and Natsu began impatiently rocking on his heels.

"Well, I've got homeroom in a minute so I'll see you lat-"

Before he could finish, Lisanna had grabbed his shoulder, tripped and found she was supporting herself by his shirt. He looked back to see her disgruntled face as a deep blush set in.

"W-Wait just... just a minute..." she stammered and let go of him.

She retreated away from him and fiddled with her fingers. Natsu turned around to look at her again and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah?" he asked, unbothered by the further wrinkling to his shirt.

"D-Do you still like hot foods? 'C-Cause... I've got wasabi sauce in my packed lunch and... and if you want some... you can... you..." Lisanna continued to stammer.

Natsu looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" he asked.

Lisanna blushed even deeper and cowered away from him. She was so nervous. It had really upset him when she left so she wasn't sure how he'd react to getting back together with her. Suddenly, Natsu put the back of his hand against her forehead and hummed in concentration.

"You seem flustered, do you have a temperature?" he asked.

Shyly, Lisanna shook her head as she felt her heart race at being in such proximity to him. She continued fiddling with her fingers and he put his hands back in his pockets.

"Uh... Natsu? Would you... like to eat lunch with me? As a... as a sorta... date?" she asked, her blush deepening to an even darker red (if it was even possible).

"Sure," he said "I didn't bring any lunch with me today and I remember your packed lunches were always delicious..." but then he thought "Although... as I recall... I got to taste your raspberry lip gloss more than your food,"

Lisanna screwed her face up in embarrassment but he just grinned at her. Even now, he could still remember that after kissing her he'd lick his lips of any trace lip gloss. She barely noticed it when he lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers until he whispered into her ear.

"You always could get my mind off of food,"

Lisanna lifted her hands up and continued to fiddle with her fingers. Her face was completely red, emphasizing the purity of her white hair and her fringe fell in her eyes. To be honest, she couldn't wait until lunch to be with him.

"But if you can't wait that long..." he whispered to her as if he'd read her mind.

Natsu took her wrist and led her into the library to the far corner where she'd first found him cramming for midterms. He pulled her in front of him and pushed her to the wall. Lisanna put her hands behind her back and looked at him as he leaned his fist against the wall beside her.

"Natsu... I... I've wanted to be back in... in this position since I left... but, now, I... as much as I want to... I just..." she stammered "I don't even know what I'm trying to say..."

Natsu pressed his forehead to hers and threaded their fingers together, pressing their intertwined hands to the wall next to her head.

"I know... let's hit reset on our relationship and start with lunch... maybe we'll find ourselves in this corner again... maybe not," he said to her.

Lisanna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned against the wall by his hands. They smiled at each other as her deep blush lightened to a pale pink and she grinned nervously. Steadily, she tilted her head and slid her raspberry-glossed lips with his. She put one hand on the side of his face and the other on the back of his head. Natsu put one arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You know something, Natsu?" Lisanna mumbled out.

"Hmm?" he murmured into the kiss.

"You are_ very _late for homeroom," she said, pulling away.

Natsu looked at her as he had forgotten about his first class before it dawned on him and he exclaimed something incoherent. He then apologized for keeping her, kissed her goodbye and then ran at high speed to Professor Happy's class. Lisanna was left in that corner of the library but she didn't feel alone. She put her hand to her heart as an entirely new blush came to her face and she thought of her upcoming lunch date. Retrieving her bookbag from where she discarded it, she walked out of the library with a new hop in her step and headed for study hall. All with a rosy blush on her face...

* * *

**So, what did you think? This is, shockingly, my first NaLi fic! I thought I would have written one by now but no...**

**Anyways, I made a backstory for Natsu for this OVA/AU:**

**Natsu Dragneel was a foster child who was fostered at the age of 3 by a dragon, Igneel, who's a business man. Igneel isn't around a lot because he goes on business trips quite often. Imagine a big red dragon walking on his hind legs wearing a business suit, that's Igneel.**

**One more thing, do you want me to expand on this? Make it a series of one-shots? What do you think? Please review with good things or constructive criticism hidden among good things because I'm a wimp who can't take criticism unless it's surrounded by complements.**

**Anyways, laters!**

**-Noto**

**P.S: Anything Natsu and Lisanna do in that corner is completely innocent. It mostly involves cuddling, occasionally smooching and saying the most sappy things to each other.**


End file.
